The creation and editing of a document occurs as a series of actions by the user. Document editing software typically presents a two-dimensional image of the current document state. Editing changes that state by a sequence of user initiated transitions caused by editing commands. Editing systems typically provide an undo function that lets the user reverse one or more of their editing actions, but there is not an easy way to reach back in time and alter the editing history of the document.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art are increasingly sophisticated systems and methods which allow users to visualize and modify an editing history of a two-dimensional digital document.